


The Bite

by allfandoms93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Smut, Vampire Draco Malfoy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandoms93/pseuds/allfandoms93
Summary: When Draco is kidnapped by vampires, he thinks his life is over. Harry refuses to let that happen.Lots of smut ahead.





	The Bite

In Harry's opinion, it wasn't a shock that he decided not to be an Auror after the war. After so much killing, Harry didn't want to hurt anymore. He wanted to heal. Healer school was hard, but he realized that without certain death hanging over his head, he was actually a pretty good student. He had always loved magical creatures and that love bled into his healership. Though he was still young, he was now considered an expert in magical creature wound care and coping. Harry had his own office in St. Mungo's where a host of people came to see him. Anyone touched by a magical creature, whether infected, traumatized, in a relationship with one, or had been one since birth, Harry saw them, talked to them and helped them cope. He was known for confidentiality and his impeccable work ethic. Harry always shrugged at this praise, it’s not as if he had a life to get back to.

He was having a bad day. Well, bad wasn't the right word. He was simply bored! His schedule was clear of appointments from noon on and he was supposed to be reading up on this new research of the chemical compound in Veela allure, but it was so dense, and Harry simply wasn't in the mood. So, when his ER crystal began to blink, he jumped to his feet and ran down the stairs only to be stopped short by the ER Chief, none other than Miss Hermione Granger. She had her arms folded and a serious look on her face.

"You have to promise to be professional, Harry."

Harry frowned, feeling the insult deeply, "'mione, I'm always professional. I did an internship at Azkaban for Merlin's sake; it doesn't get much more professional than that."

Hermione shook her head, "This is different. He was found in a vampire lair, Aurors say he was only there about 24 hours but given how fresh his bruising is, I can't imagine it was only the vampires that hurt him."

Harry frowned, he hated when Aurors were too rough, that wasn't the point at all, "Ron?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, he's in London today. I doubt the situation would be this bad if he were there."

Hermione handed him the patient folder, but he didn't bother opening it, knowing Hermione would give him full report on the way there. "I gave him a private room; he needs some anonymity though I'm sure the Aurors will be blabbing to the Prophet in no time. Patient presented with dislocated shoulders from being strung up and a shattered wand hand,"

Harry winced, not all vampires were mean or cruel but there were some factions who were.

"I gave him fluids and skelegrow for the hand. He has multiple cuts and bruising but I wanted to wait for you to see them, I don't know what was vampire and what was human. Obviously, you have to complete an assessment to see if he was turned."

Harry sighed, vampire bites were the hardest to detect since they were self-healing which meant a very thorough physical and Hermione had already given him a warning. They arrived at the closed door and Hermione turned to him and nodded, "Just remember your training Harry, I'm sure you can do it."

Harry frowned, "Hermione what--"

But Hermione had already opened the door and entered, and Harry immediately understood. Broken and beaten, lying in the bed was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry suppressed his gasp as he followed Hermione in.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've brought our magical creature wound specialist to examine you. I'm afraid he must do a thorough physical to be sure you were not negatively affected by your trauma."

Malfoy sat up and rolled his eyes, "You mean to see if I'm a vamp. No need for pleasantries Dr. Granger-Weasley, but does it have to be him?"

Harry took a deep breath and stepped forward, "Mr. Malfoy--no, sod that, Draco, I promise to be entirely professional. I'm a healer, and a very good one. In fact, I'm probably the best in England when it comes to your specific wounds."

Draco sighed, "Glad to see your ego hasn't faded over the years, fine, fine."

Hermione nodded at them both before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Harry pulled a chair up next to Draco and began running diagnostic spells and writing down the results, "Alright, Draco, how did this happen?"

Draco clenched his jaw which was obviously painful as half of his jaw was an angry purple color, "Didn't they tell you? I was in a vampire lair."

Harry shook his head as he began to examine Draco's face, turning it this way and that and examining his shoulders and hand, "I mean how did you end up in a vampire lair?"

Draco squinted, "I hardly think that is pertinent."

Harry sighed as he rolled away to gather remedies for the bruises and superficial cuts that came from falling or being knocked around rather than a vampire's fang or claw, "Okay, how about this. I'll tell you what I think happened and you can tell me if I'm right?"

Harry lifted an eyebrow and Draco nodded with a faint smirk. Harry began to apply the salves to Draco's face as he spoke, "Okay, you are both a former death eater and a major charitable donator, so you are either hated or loved and sometimes you just want to get away, so you go to seedy night clubs. At such a club you met a beautiful and mysterious woman who you picked up. She insisted you go back to her place and led you to a weirdly abandoned apartment. You were suspicious but she seemed like the kind of person that might be into weird stuff like that, so you went along with it. After making out for a while, you started to feel sleepy and you were out before she even got to your zipper."

Draco stared at Harry for a minute before speaking, "It was not a seedy bar, just a discreet one and his apartment was very nice."

Harry didn't even blink, simply nodded, "Okay, so I was told about 24 hours, do you remember anything? feeding? Talks of turning you?"

Draco shook his head, "It's all a blur, I remember...pain."

Harry nodded, his sympathetic look taking over his face, "How much of this was the Aurors?" He said in a lower voice.

Draco shivered, "None." he clipped.

Harry sighed, "I have no allegiance to them Draco. Vampires are cruel when they want to be, but they focus on tortures that bring out blood. They actually don't like bruising; it causes the blood in that area to turn sour."

Draco made a disgusted look before shrugging, "You said it, Potter, I'm a former death eater."

"Cleared of all charges." Harry said firmly before rolling back a little and nodding at Draco, "Okay, I'm going to heal the bruises first, so I need you to disrobe."

Draco opened his mouth to protest or perhaps make a comment before he decided otherwise and stood slowly, pulling his gown off though he kept on his pants.

Harry held in his gasp at the various cuts and bruises littering Draco's chest, not to mention the old scars that he knew intimately. Harry frowned deeply as he went about treating the bruises. The salves he had induced healing and by the time he was done, Draco was much more yellow than purple. "Okay," Harry murmured to himself as he stood to face Draco, "Now the cuts."

One by one, Harry examined the cuts. Draco was amazed as Harry pointed out which were scrapes and healed them and which were vampire inflicted which he skipped to return to later. After the scrapes were healed, Harry went over each vampire laceration with his wand. "Bite wounds from vampires heal immediately, so those, I'll have to look for separately. These are all claw marks and there is most likely nothing wrong with them, but we like to check. Vampires do have different chemicals they can release, some are poisonous. And then of course there is the fact that the vampire has not only fed on you and we want to make sure you are not getting infected with someone else's blood. To top all that off, there have been cases where a tiny bit of vampire blood was on a claw and after it was transferred to a wound, the person was turned. Really shotty work, the healer should have caught it."

Draco found himself smiling, "My, my, Potter, when did you turn into such a nerd?"

Harry smiled as he finished Draco's cuts, "I found my passion."

Draco hummed in response, "I wonder what that's like."

Harry pondered Draco for a moment before shaking his head and reentering healer mode. "Okay, bite wounds. When a vampire bites you, their fangs release chemicals to help heal your wounds as well as encourage blood flow until they close the wound with their tongue. If I touch where a wound is within twenty-four hours, you will feel a slight tingle. If the wound has then been treated with vampire blood, then you are at risk of turning and when I press on that wound, you will feel a spike of pleasure."

Draco raised an eyebrow but nodded. Harry began checking the bite areas. He pressed along Draco's neck and Draco hissed almost instantly.

"Tingles or pleasure?"

"Tingles, Potter, you'll know if I'm feeling pleasure." Draco drawled.

Harry feels a blush run through him and he is glad he is tan as Draco most likely wouldn't notice. Harry continues his exam and finds many bite wounds but no vampirically infected ones.

Harry takes a deep breath, there is only one spot left, "Alright, Draco, there is only one more spot to check but it requires you taking off your pants."

Draco sits immediately, "Absolutely not."

Harry sighs, "c'mon Draco, your femoral artery is in your upper thigh and it is a favorite vampire site, I have to check, or I can't let you leave."

Draco growls and continues to mutter unintelligibly as he pulls his pants off in one swift motion.

"And lie back on the bed please." Harry says in as clinical a voice as he can muster.

Draco squints at him again, "Are you sure this is legit, Potter?"

Harry can't help the slip, but he excuses it because he's been good all day, "What? Have something worth being embarrassed about?"

Draco's sneer turns into a wicked grin at the familiar tone in Harry's voice as he throws himself back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head and for lack of a better term, showing off his assets.

Harry gulps feeling that his emotional and personal side is going to be reimagining this later because fuck if Draco isn't a gorgeous specimen. But this was his profession and he had a job to do.

Harry started near Draco's knees and methodically pressed along where he knew the artery to be located. The right leg was clear, and he was almost done with the left, just one more press.

The moan that came from Draco's throat was nothing but pure sex. Harry felt himself shiver, pulled out of his professional persona for just long enough for his mouth to water. Then the healer thoughts returned, and he recognized this as a very bad sign. He looked up to see a bright pink Draco with wide, frightened eyes.

"I can't be a vampire, Harry," he murmured, obviously scared.

Harry took a deep breath, he had had this discussion before, "Draco, an infected bite does not equal a transition. The vampire's blood would have to be compatible to your own. Now that being said, there is a chance but despite your experience, vampires are not all monsters. You would be amazed at how many vampires reside in high wizarding society with not a single person knowing. Hell, I even have one patient whose wife doesn't even know. Breathe Draco, we'll figure this out."

Draco nodded, trying to breathe deeply, his mind obviously on high speed.

"I have to examine the wound a bit more Draco, maybe even cut into a small bit as long as you are okay with it. I can test the blood in that spot and the tests will come back fast to be able to tell you if you are going to turn."

Draco nodded, his eyes glazed as he still thought, "Do what you have to do."

Harry nodded, "First I have to probe the site to find exactly where the fangs entered."

Draco rolled his eyes, "For Merlin's sake Potter, just do what you have to do!"

Harry mourned the loss of his first name from Draco's lips but went to retrieve a regular magic marker and a ruler. Harry returned to Draco's side and slowly began to press lower to the spot he had originally. He pressed in shorter zones and knew he was entering the affected area when Draco began to pant and fidget.

"Try to stay still, Draco." Harry murmured, pressing around where he thought the area was, just to make sure he got it spot on, "I'm trying," Draco whimpered in a begging tone. Harry tried very hard to ignore it. Finally, he had made a small circle with the marker and the last test was to press inside it. Harry took a deep breath, steadying himself before pressing down hard on the spot. Again, a loud erotic moan ripped from Draco's throat and his already half hard cock from the first press came to full standing.

Harry thought Draco could probably see the red past his tan at this point, "I'm sorry Draco, I know this is awkward."

Draco shook his head, his eyes never leaving Harry's form, "Don't be, haven't felt this good in some time."

Harry suppressed another shiver as he placed the ruler on Draco's thigh and marked the widest and narrowest recorded fang separation. He began his trek again and truly wanted to moan as a pearly liquid began to leak out of Draco's beautiful cock. He worked fast determining the spot and bit his lip.

Draco swallowed, "Last press?"

Harry nodded, not looking away from the small circle. He heard the smile in Draco's voice and wondered if it was mocking when he said, "Make it a good one."

Harry couldn't help how hard he pressed against the spot, allowing his nail to leave a crescent shape in the center of it. Draco arched, "Fuck, Harry!"

Harry couldn't suppress the severe shiver that ran down his spine that time. When he finally looked up at Draco, the man was panting and staring at Harry with pure lust in his eyes. Harry swallowed but his voice still shook as he spoke, "I am going to make a small incision between where the fangs entered you. Then I will take some blood." He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, "The chemicals that make the mark pleasurable are to make sure you want to become a vampire. It's as if the chemicals are saying see how good it can be? This of course means when blood is drawn..."

Draco laughed breathlessly, "It's gonna be that much more pleasurable."

Harry nodded, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Draco tilted his head as he examined Harry, "Have you ever made someone come from this?"

Harry took a shaky breath, "Personally, no, but I've seen it happen."

Draco bit his lip and Harry was momentarily distracted, "Well then I guess I'll be your first, huh? Maybe your only." a wistful smile crossed his face, "I like that."

Harry shook his head, "You might not."

Draco nodded, "But I very well might, go on then, Dr. Potter."

Harry closed his eyes for a minute as he cast the spell over his wand that would allow him to do the procedure.

"You have to stay still, Draco, can you do that, or do I need to tie you down?"

Harry didn't miss that Draco's cock twitched at his words. "I'll be good, I promise."

Harry nodded and frowned, trying desperately to cling to what was left of his professional persona.

Harry positioned Draco's leg outward a little more before taking a steadying breath and clamping a hand on Draco's leg. Carefully, Harry began at the center of one of his circles and cut a line to the other. As soon as the tip of his wand touched the skin, Draco was moaning and mewling, begging Harry to cut deeper.

Harry tried his best to ignore the filthy sounds as he pressed a suction cup against the wound and sucked out the correct amount of blood. As it sucked, he watched Draco's back arch and his moans turn to whines. Harry knew there was enough blood, but he held off removing the suction for just one second longer and it was enough to see Draco coming violently, completely untouched. His hands clawed into the sheets as his hips repeatedly bucked into the air, even after his orgasm had come to an end. Harry removed the suction gently and turned to wipe up the small amount of blood remaining before he sealed it. When he turned back, the gauze in hand Draco's good hand clamped down on his wrist.

"Don't. Don't wipe it off." Draco panted.

Harry frowned, "What?"

"Lick it off, Harry, please lick it clean." The pleading sound was back in Draco's voice.

Harry shivered as his own erection twitched, no longer deniable, but he shook his head, "No Draco." he said with finality as he wiped the blood away and sealed the wound though it had already begun to heal itself. Harry frowned; he didn't need the test results to know that Draco was going to be turning into a vampire.

Harry stood, making sure to close his baggy coat around him to conceal anything untoward, "Alright, I am going to go send this to the lab and I will be back with discharge papers. You can get dressed."

Harry was not proud of the fact that he nearly sprinted out of the room.

When he returned, he was rather shocked to see Draco in dress pants and a dress shirt. The surprise must have shown on his face because Draco frowned at him, "What?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing, you just look like you've never been in a hospital."

Draco smiled softly, "I'll take that as you telling me I look good, for which I thank you but don’t expect me to be this pleasant the next time we meet. I'm still in my post orgasmic haze."

Harry laughed, "Right, well, the test results should be back in three days so please come to my office whenever you can." Harry handed him his paperwork and he frowned down at it.

Harry nodded and was about to leave the room when Draco's small voice spoke, "Harry?"

Harry turned back to look at the glass face of Malfoy but if he looked hard enough, he could see the concern in his eyes, "What are my odds here?"

Harry breathed deeply, "Odds of what exactly? having a diet change? becoming a monster? having to change your life completely? Because I can promise you Draco, those are all very different odds."

"Harry," Draco said in a low voice.

Harry looked at his feet before returning to the silver eyes, "Your wound was already healing before I stitched it up, Draco."

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, "Thank you. I'll see you in three days."

The day he expected Draco, Draco didn't come. He was anxious all day and even stayed an hour later than usual but nothing. He planned on calling Draco and lecturing him about the importance of his health until his ears fell off the next day but when he arrived at work, Draco was standing beside his door.

Harry let out a breath and grinned, "Draco, I'm glad you're here, I was worried."

"What did the tests say, Potter?" Draco snapped out quickly.

Harry was taken aback for a minute before he remembered Draco's warning that he wouldn't be so nice next time. Harry shook his head, hiding his smile as he unlocked his door, "Please come in."

As Harry turned on the lights and settled into his office, Draco flung himself into the chair opposite Harry, "Was it true what you said? That you know many successfully hidden vampires? Because I will tell you, the books do not paint a kind picture."

Harry frowned and nodded, "Old texts were all based on myths and you have to look for the research articles, not the stupid shite they publish in the Prophet. I can't name names, Draco, but yes, I assure you, the number of vampires who barely even think about blood on a daily basis is a lot higher than you would expect."

Draco frowned, "But how? I haven't even confirmed my diagnosis and I read that I won't actually need blood for another six months and already I can't stop thinking about it!"

Harry shakes his head, "Draco, relax. Vampires need a pint of blood once a day. They can eat regular food if they really want to. You are going to have heightened abilities that include healing quickly and fast reflexes. If you can hide these from the public eye, you’re golden. You’re obsessed with blood right now because you are terrified. But you have to know that the cruel, animalistic vampires are like fanatics, they are searching for their mate and they do not care who they hurt to get there.”

Draco folded his arms and leaned forward, “Mate? I thought that was a Veela thing.”

Harry shook his head, “Nearly every magical creature has a perfect mate and some way of recognizing that. Veela’s are the most popular but werewolves can find mates, as well as vampires.”

Draco frowned, “So not finding a mate will make me crazy?”

Harry shook his head again, “No. A vampire has the most obscure way of finding a mate. They are able to allure people with a slight hypnotic fashion so long as that person is suggestable and attracted to the vampire in some way. In the public eye, its simply seen as charm so I’m sure you will have no suspicion. That’s a clue but not a strong one. A vampire must actually taste their mate’s blood to know they are their true mate. The theory is that the true mate’s blood is perfectly engineered to give the vampire all it needs. Of course, saying it’s just a physical connection is silly. Vampire mates are as attached as Veela’s or werewolves. There is another theory that says everyone has a true mate and the environment can somehow keep track of it so if a man is turned into a vampire, their mate is no longer able to be turned into one on account of the blood being the necessary identifier.”

Harry pulled out of his rant and glanced at Draco who on the surface looked bored but Harry could see in his eyes that he was fascinated, “So the crazy vampires are searching for their mate by tasting every possible human they can and if it turns out that’s not their mate they either discard them as old leftovers or turn them. But what’s so great about this mate that makes it worthwhile?”

Harry shrugs, “Well, vampires do have natural aggression and blood lust so the jump to fanatics isn’t all that crazy, but it is very controllable. A vampire mated with his true mate will grow stronger and need less blood, although, that’s not the whole reason. Have you ever tasted essence of vampire? It’s a drug that is made from one of the vampire’s released chemicals, it’s very sexual in nature.”

Draco nods, “I’ve never had it, but I’ve heard of it.”

Harry nodded, “Okay so think of pleasure on this scale. Normal, human pleasure is here on one side, then comes the heightened pleasure after taking essence of vampire. After that comes the pleasure that comes from the turning bite, it’s said to be about double the pleasure.”

Harry paused here and Draco hummed, “Yes, that was quite the feeling.”

Harry nodded, “A vampire mating with their true mate, feeding from them or both is said to be ten times as pleasurable as that.”

Draco’s eyes widened, “Yes well, I can see how that is appealing enough to become a monster. I was a monster for much less.”

“You were never a monster Draco, and you never will be. Despite what you think it’s not in you.”

Draco waved a hand, dismissing Harry as he spoke, “What’s the chances of actually finding this true mate?”

Harry frowned, “Not great, it’s a big world and given that vampires age extremely slowly, there are some theories that say your mate might not even be born yet.”

“Do you know anyone who has found their mate?”

Harry shook his head, “No, the vampires I talk to are resigned to find it if they find it but not waste their whole life searching for something that some say doesn’t even really exist.”

Draco frowned, “You mentioned a vampire who was married, and his wife didn’t even know. So, she’s not his mate?”

A small smile graces his lips as he thinks of that particular patient before shrugging, “Don’t know. They have been happily married for sixty years, for fifty of them, he was a vampire. He says she is all he could possibly ever want but he’s never tasted her blood so there is really no way to know.”

Draco was leaning against Harry’s desk by now, “That’s lunacy. How could you live with not knowing? What if she is?! Their pleasure could become so much more.”

Harry shrugs, “But what if she isn’t? What does he do if this woman who he loves more than anyone else in the world turns out to be no one special?”

Draco sits back, pondering this. Harry takes this time to pull together the packet he has created for Draco. He slides a single paper across to him and speaks seriously, “Draco, I’m afraid your test came back positive.”

Draco took the paper and rolled his eyes, “What a shocker.”

Harry pushed the stack towards Draco, “Here is your welcome kit to becoming a vampire. Obviously, I am going to be here through the whole process and I am always on call if you have a real emergency. But, in here you will find legal and discreet blood suppliers as well as a list of your heightened abilities and how to feel them coming on. You may have to call in sick a few days. The heightened sense of smell and sound come at the same time and its very overwhelming. I’d also recommend taking off when you feel your hypnotism coming in until you can control it, so you don’t have people throwing themselves at you.”

Draco smiled as he flipped through the first book, “Well, some of this could be fun.”

Harry let out a small laugh, “You should think of it that way. This isn’t a death sentence Draco; you can really flourish if you want to. Now, I will say, you can go six months without blood, but I would try to get it as soon as possible to avoid cravings, those can lead to problems. I would also suggest a pint and a half to two pints a day. Maybe more in the beginning as you get used to the new feelings. The blood will help clear your mind.”

Draco wrinkles his nose, “Is it going to taste like metal?”

Harry lets out a sincere laugh, “Some might, you will probably find a preference quickly but no, I have been told the taste of blood to a vampire has a little bit of every flavor.” Harry shrugs, “I guess it is hard to describe.”

Draco nods slowly, trying to process this, “So what? I call you with updates?”

Harry smiles, “That part is up to you. I am a certified mind healer so some of my clients come in for regular counseling, but others just send me an owl with questions here or there. Everyone is different.”

Draco nods slowly, “I think I probably want to see you regularly for a little while, while all of this stuff sets in. I’m terrified to be honest.”

Harry nods, “I know. Change is scary. But you’ve been through worse Draco, we both have.”

Draco looked up into kind green eyes and felt something deep in his stomach stir. He believed Harry and for once it was nice to have someone believe in him without judgment.

The next six months were a whirlwind. Draco and Harry became close friends as Draco shared more and more of his life. It started when the heightened senses started. They were so overwhelming that he sat in his cold dark basement and owled Harry in the middle of the night. Harry had appeared almost instantly and talked Draco through the worst of it, getting him to talk in return to distract himself. Draco was enjoying being a vampire, while his hypnotism hadn’t come in yet, he felt more confident and alive and he credited Harry with this new outlook. There were dark days. Days where Harry couldn’t get ahold of Draco because Draco was experiencing the seedy clubs and crazy vampires.

After he fed on his first live human, almost killing him, he apparated straight to Harry’s apartment, still covered in blood. Harry hadn’t said a word as he maneuvered Draco into a shower, gave him clean clothes and had him sitting on a sofa with tea in his hands before he knew it.

After a quiet few minutes, Harry’s gentle tone broke in, “How was it?”

Draco wrinkled his nose, “Messy.”

Harry had shocked Draco by grinning wildly. They laughed together for a few minutes before Draco began to spill his entire experience, leaving him with the conclusion that drinking from someone directly was incredibly intimate and he didn’t desire to do it with some stranger ever again.

Harry nodded, “Well, I’m glad you know that for sure now.”

Draco had marveled at Harry that evening, “How can you be so accepting?”

Harry shrugged, “We’re all just people Draco, trying to find our way in the world. Even Voldemort, he was just a lost man who was never loved. Of course, he was beyond the point of saving but I think it takes an awful lot to get to that point.”

This was not the first time Harry had spoken of the war. He spoke matter of factly and really held no more judgement. He had told Draco about his time in school as a healer and how much it had healed him in return. Draco was starting to think he was maybe falling for the savior.

They were getting lunch one day after the six-month mark and Draco was complaining, “It’s not fair Harry! All my other stuff has come in. Why can’t I hypnotize people yet?”

Harry chuckled as he shook his head, “Draco, it will come when its time. Maybe your body knows you aren’t ready to handle it yet.”

Draco pouted as he stole one of Harry’s chips, “But I have so many fun plans.”

Harry shook his head, “Manipulating people is wrong, Draco.”

“No, manipulating people is morally questionable. I’m not gonna hurt anyone or anything. There’s just this one guy in my office who is such a homophobe and insults me daily, but I’ve caught him checking out my ass and I just want him to make a fool of himself.”

Harry gave Draco a stern look, “Draco, just because he looked at your ass doesn’t mean he’s gay. You know you have great ass, it’s hard not to notice.”

Draco grinned and sniffed the air, “I suppose you are right.”

This level of familiarity, in which the air could turn slightly flirty and Harry became much more open about his bi-sexuality was the newest development in their friendship. It had Draco’s head spinning with glee when he said stuff like that.

It was three in the morning the next day when Harry awoke to a banging on his bedroom door, “Harry, come downstairs. It finally came in!” Draco’s words were ecstatic and even as Harry grumbled about being roused a smile formed on his lips.

As he walked down the stairs, he saw Draco posing in front of his fireplace, “Notice anything different, Harry?”

Harry squinted through his glasses at Draco before huffing and dropping onto the couch, “It’s a nice hickey. Work guy?”

Draco sneered, “Merlin no! I have standards, please! It was some hot guy in a club.”

Harry laughed dryly, “Great standards.”

Draco huffed as he fell to the couch next to Harry and stared at him, “Is that all you have to say Harry?”

Harry held in his smirk as he gazed into the distance and answered sleepily, “Mhmm.”

He felt Draco’s frustration, “Look at me, Harry.”

Harry turned and stared into Draco’s deep silver eyes which seemed to move like waves, “What do you think of me Harry?”

Harry sat quietly for a moment, “I think…” Harry’s restraint broke as he grinned and pushed Draco’s shoulders, “You are a git for trying to use your powers on me! I’m an expert in this Draco, I’ve been taking hypnotic inhibitors since I started at St. Mungos.”

Draco flopped back against the couch, his arms folded, “No fun,” he whined.

“Oh Draco. What were you expecting? A repeat performance of the hospital because you know I was just doing my job.”

Draco rolled his eyes even as his stomach turned sour, he wanted Harry to feel some inkling of what he felt towards him. Draco stood, “Fine, I’m going back out to have real fun.”

Harry caught Draco’s wrist, “Draco stop. You really shouldn’t be playing like this. You need to learn to control it first.”

Draco huffed and pulled his arm away, “Harry we’ve been training for months, I have control already.”

“Draco—”

“Bye Harry, dear.” Draco waved at Harry even as he disappeared into the fireplace.

Harry had a bad feeling. He was pacing his office the next day after sending Draco a third owl when Ron’s familiar patronus leaped in through the window, “Harry,” Ron’s serious voice spoke from the wispy creature, “You better get down here. I think this is a problem for you. It’s Draco.”

Harry was up and out of his office in a second, appearing near a small cottage where Ron’s partner, Wrightly stood guard at the door. Harry approached him with a nod before Wrightly motioned for Harry to go inside with a nod.

Harry stepped into the cottage and immediately heard whimpering moans. Harry followed the sound into the living room where he found Ron standing over a limp body and a crazed woman bound on the floor across from him. As Ron heard him enter, he moved out of the way and Harry saw that the limp body was Draco, his wrist cut and a pool of blood on the floor.

Ron frowned at Harry, “You said he wasn’t a client, Harry.”

Harry shook his head as he knelt next to Draco, sealing his wound quickly, “You know I couldn’t tell you, Ron.”

“Vampire. You sure you’re not in love with him because of that? Some of his Hypno shit.”

Harry spluttered as he whirled to face his best friend, “I’m not in love with him.”

Ron raised an eyebrow and looked down at Harry’s hand. Harry followed his line of sight to see he was clasping Draco’s hand. Harry took a deep breath, “I’m sure Ron, his hypnotics only came in last night. I told him it wasn’t safe to go out when they were so new. What happened?”

Ron sighed, “Well apparently this idiot had it jacked up to full power without any focus. Mary here is a highly suggestible and was drawn to him immediately. Not sure how she could tell but she must have known he was a vamp to be able to get the jump on him. She brought him back here and began to bleed him, hoping to change her into one herself. Not sure how much she’s drunk but there’s not a lot of blood here and he’s unresponsive.”

Harry nodded, “Well, he needs blood, but he’ll be fine. She won’t turn though, no matter how much she consumed, vampire blood has to be given willingly to enact a change.”

Ron frowned, “You sure?”

Harry nodded, “Besides, if she drank that much, she’d already be showing some early signs, which she isn’t. Is she still under his hypno?”

Ron shook his head and a sad look crossed his face, “We received a noise complaint and came to check it out. When she saw us, she obliviated herself. Not sure how much damage she did. I’m about to take her to St. Mungo’s but I figured you’d want to handle him.”

Harry nodded, “Thanks mate, I owe you one.”

Ron nodded and grinned, “I’ll add it to the list.”

Ron took the woman outside while Harry spelled away the blood before lifting Draco into his arms and apparating back to his home. He laid Draco down in his bed and sat next to him for a while, contemplating. Harry knew people he could call to get blood fast but even so he found himself cutting his own wrist and holding it above Draco’s slack mouth. He watched as Draco’s color came back. He pulled his wrist away, conjuring a glass and filling it with his blood as well before sealing his wound and setting the glass on the table next to the now sleeping soundly Draco.

Harry sat in a chair next to the bed so that he would be there when Draco awoke. He had dozed off when he awoke to a familiar moan. Harry turned to find Draco sucking down the glass of blood greedily and moaning wantonly as he did so. When he had emptied the glass, Draco pulled it from his lips and stared, his eyes crazed. Suddenly, he smashed the glass against the table and began frantically lifting shards and licking them for any remaining blood.

“Draco!” Harry shouted vanishing the broken glass, “Stop, we can get you more blood.”

Draco looked around frantically before grabbing onto Harry’s arms, “That blood, Harry. It has to be that blood! I’ve never tasted anything—Harry, that blood!”

Harry frowned, “You were drained of blood Draco, you were just thirsty.”

Draco shook his head fiercely still holding Harry in a death grip and Harry began to worry as he felt Draco’s nails elongating, “No Harry, you don’t understand! That blood, that’s the one! Whoever’s blood that was is my true mate!”

Harry gasped as he pulled away from Draco, suddenly frantic himself in his need to get away. This was too much, too soon. He had been so worried, and Ron had just clued him into his feelings and now this. Draco’s eyes became less frantic and more worried as he watched Harry back away.

“Harry, what’s going on?” Draco stood and began to approach slowly.

Harry turned quickly to flee but ended up slipping, catching himself though his hand landed on a shard of glass he had missed, “Ow, Fuck!”

“Harry!” Draco gasped as he fell to Harry’s side and grabbed his hand before Harry could protest. He watched as Draco stilled, sniffing the air and staring at his hand. Draco removed the glass and vanished it, his eyes never leaving Harry’s wound. Slowly, Draco ran a thumb through the blood as he stared, and a shiver ran down his spine. Harry was speechless and terrified, but Draco simply lifted his other hand, licked his finger and then traced it over the open wound. Harry watched in amazement as the wound began to close, leaving only the escaped blood in its wake.

Draco bent forward and slowly licked Harry’s hand clean. When he was done, he sat back on his knees and tilted his head back, his breath coming in shaky pants. Harry was similarly breathing though his eyes were glued to Draco.

Finally, Draco bent his head back down and his eyes opened lazily, connecting with Harry’s, “Of course it’s you,” He whispered, a smile gracing his beautiful features.

Harry was floored, “You’re not disappointed.”

Draco laughed breathlessly as he shook his head slowly, he seemed so at peace, “No, Harry.” Draco lifted a hand to caress Harry’s cheek. Without thought Harry leaned into it, “My Harry.” Draco murmured.

“Why didn’t you bite?” Harry asked and wondered at how his voice sounded so childish.

Draco shook his head again as he scooted forward. Harry complied, moving into Draco’s lap easily and nuzzling into his neck, “Not yet.” Draco whispered into his ear.

Harry wasn’t sure if it was the shock, but he found himself falling asleep to the rhythm of Draco’s breaths.

Harry came to consciousness slowly. He knew he was in bed and he felt a finger tracing his nose. He smiled naturally as his eyes slowly opened. The smile only turned into a grin when he saw a sleepy Draco lying on his side facing him. Harry’s eyes closed again as he reached out. Draco smiled and took his hand, placing it on his cheek, tilting to kiss it.

Harry hummed lightly, “Move in with me,” he murmured sleepily.

Draco's eyes widened, "What?"

Harry chuckled as he opened his eyes to stare into Draco's, "Draco, move in with me. You are my mate, I am sure, I have been falling in love with you for six months, and your flat is horrific. Move in with me."

Draco couldn't speak so instead he lunged forward until his lips met Harry's.

Harry let out a deep moan as he dragged his hands through Draco's hair and rolled so Draco laid half on top of him. He pressed harder against Draco's lips and Draco didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. Harry could feel Draco's hands touching every inch of available skin. He gasped as the hands climbed under his shirt and felt the elongated teeth against his lips.

Draco pulled away slowly, his eyes blinking lazily. Harry stared at the fangs, he had seen them before but there was something about the knowledge that they were down for him, wanting him. Draco saw Harry's gaze and frowned, retracting his fangs immediately and sitting up.

"I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head, sitting up too and wrapping an arm around Draco's waist, "No, no its okay. Are you hungry? You can." Harry tilted his head slightly to expose his neck.

Draco was already shaking his head, "No, I'm not drinking from you Harry."

Harry frowned, trying to ignore the pang of hurt in his chest, "Why not?"

Draco smiled softly as he placed a hand on Harry's cheek, "Is it terrible to say that I want you to fall for me without the help of my chemical makeup? I've done my own research; I know that pleasure you talked about that first day is mirrored in the mate."

Harry nodded slowly, "But I've already--"

Draco placed a finger over Harry's lips, "Don't say it. It's too early, Harry. You couldn't possibly and besides you are just drunk on the idea that we are mates."

Harry shook his head but didn't speak the words again. He squinted suddenly, "Why aren't you drunk on it?"

Draco grinned, "I didn't sleep last night, your blood kept me up."

Harry sighed, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Draco grinned, "I didn't want to do something we'd regret; besides, you have to go to work today."

Harry immediately reached for his wand and cast a tempus before relaxing after seeing he did not have to be at work for another hour. Draco chuckled, "Give me some credit Harry."

Harry smiled, "I like when you call me Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I always call you Harry."

Harry nodded, "I know, I like it."

Draco smiled fondly, bending to place another kiss on Harry's lips but pulling away before Harry could succeed in deepening it.

Harry hmphed and crossed his arms like a child, pouting.

Draco laughed lightly, "You have to get ready for work. I am all yours tonight."

Harry bit his lip at that thought, looking up at Draco through his lashes, "Promise?" His voice came out deeper and lower.

Draco closed his eyes momentarily and shivered. When his eyes opened, they were full of lust as he looked Harry up and down, making Harry shiver, "Try and stop me."

Harry grinned but rolled out of bed, turning back to Draco as he stretched. He was about to speak when he spotted Draco licking his lips as he eyed the patch of exposed skin from Harry's stretch and the bulge directly below.

Harry turned crimson before shifting his weight and scratching his head, "Um, you lost a lot of, um, blood last night. I won't bother to say I told you so but you're probably still weak and you should drink more today. From a bag of course."

Draco grinned. He already found Harry's shyness and apparent jealousy addicting, "What happened to that horrific woman?"

Harry sighed, "Obliviated herself when she saw the Aurors coming, lucky it was Ron who called me directly."

Draco hummed before nodding, "I'll make sure to drink, Harry. Now go get ready for work before I pull you back into bed and don't let you leave."

Harry bit his lip and grinned, but Draco scowled, causing Harry to shiver and turn to get ready.

Harry might as well have stayed in that bed with Draco as that is where his mind was most of the day at work. He continually had to ask his patients to repeat themselves and by lunch, he felt entirely guilty that all he could think about were Draco's lips.

He decided to take a long lunch and go home. He grinned as he walked into his house, noticing Draco had already transferred his things and redecorated. He was about to call out for Draco when he heard distinct heaving sounds from above. Harry rushed upstairs to find Draco bent over the toilet, blood pouring in every time he heaved. Harry collapsed next to Draco, one hand rubbing his back as the other ran through his hair, "Dray, love, what happened? You're burning up."

Harry stood to wet a cold cloth, returning to place it along the back of Draco's neck. Draco shook his head, "bad blood."

Harry frowned, "Did you get it from somewhere new?"

Draco shook his head, "Normal vendor, normal pick up. Seemed like normal blood but--" Draco was cut off by another heave. When he finished, he sat back before falling against Harry, "That's all of it." he said sleepily.

Harry frowned, moving the cloth from Draco's neck to his forehead as he held him tightly to himself. He reached for another cloth and wiped Draco's mouth before lifting the nearly limp form and bringing him to the bed.

Draco hummed a thank you, "What are you doing home?"

Harry smiled at the use of the word home, "I came home for lunch. But I'm taking off the rest of the day."

Draco shook his head but didn't open his eyes, "No, Harry, I'll probably sleep the rest of the day after that."

Harry raised an eyebrow though Draco still hadn't opened his eyes. "Right, you're not already planning your rant to the vendor."

A smile stretched Draco's sallow skin, but he didn't speak. Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair before bending to place a kiss on his forehead, "I'll take care of it, get some sleep."

Draco was asleep almost instantly and Harry went to speak to this vendor. It turned out the vendor wasn't home, so Harry had to speak to his house elf. His name still held some power and he was glad for it as he asked the elf if any blood had been contaminated.

The elf shook his head, "No, Mr. Potter. No. Master only uses the healthiest donors. No bad blood has been taken or reported. Why do you ask, Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned, "My friend drank a pint today and immediately threw it back up."

The house elf crossed his arms, placing one hand on his chin as he began to pace. Harry held in a smile at the cute elf. Suddenly he stopped and threw up a finger, "Oh! Has Mr. Potter's friend found his mate?"

Harry gasped, "What would that have to do with anything?"

The elf smiled, proud that he had figured it out, "There are theories, myths. Once a vampire's mate is found that vampire can only be sustained by its blood. So, the vampire may never have to live without him."

Harry's eyes widened, "Why didn't I know that?"

The elf shrugged, "It's okay. Mr. Potter cannot know everything."

Harry thanked the elf before returning home and sitting on the couch to ponder this finding. There, he spotted a book on the coffee table with a bookmark. It must have been Draco's as it hadn't been there yesterday. Curiously, Harry picked up the book and raised an eyebrow at the title Mates. Harry opened the book to the bookmark and was not surprised to find it was the section on vampire mates, he read it eagerly.

After only ten minutes of reading, Harry was storming into his room where Draco slept, "You bastard!"

Draco opened his eyes slowly, "Hmm?" he murmured.

"You knew. You knew that blood wouldn't work. Why would you drink it? You’re already weak!"

Draco sat slowly, having to really pull himself up, "I didn't know it wouldn't work. The theory has never even been substantiated."

Harry flung his arms up before they slapped down to his legs, "Well it sure has now."

Draco rolled his eyes, "No. The blood could have been bad."

Harry shook his head, "I checked, it wasn't bad."

Draco frowned before folding his arms, "Well, maybe I just have to wait until your blood is out of my system."

Harry pulled a hand down his face, "What is so wrong with drinking from me, Draco?"

Harry tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but Draco's face fell, and he didn't think he had succeeded, "Harry, I just want you to love me for more than that."

Harry threw his arms up again, "I'm already in love with you!"

Draco's eyes were wide, and Harry frowned as he recognized fear in his eyes. Harry sighed, walking to the bed and straddling Draco lightly and taking his face in his hands, "Draco Malfoy. I love you. I loved you when I first saw you, broken and beaten in that hospital bed. I loved you when you made the beautiful sound after I pressed here." Harry pressed a finger into Draco's upper thigh through the blankets where he knew the hidden mark to be and smiled when Draco gasped. "I loved you when I watched you come, when you turned my life upside down. Do you really think I tell all my clients about my life? Grab lunch with them outside work? Give them my address? I mean Draco, it’s always been you. Even in school, our souls knew. It was always you." Harry was whispering at the end, his forehead against Draco's.

Draco whimpered, bringing Harry's lips to his almost violently as he plunged his tongue in and consumed the beautiful words. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He murmured even as he continued his kisses.

Their kisses became lustful and Harry began to moan as their tongues danced together, rocking slowly.

Draco moaned as he finally pulled away to breathe, "Harry."

Harry panted as he opened his eyes to find Draco's fangs extended. Harry leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against Draco's lips before whispering, "Do it Draco, I don't like seeing you so weak. I need my fiery man back."

Draco moaned at Harry's words, "Not yet."

Harry groaned as he lunged forward and kissed Draco deeply again.

Draco chuckled low in his throat as he pulled away, whispering, "I want to be inside of you the first time I bite you."

A violent shiver racked Harry's body as he scrambled to his feet and began to strip. Draco watched hungrily but didn't move to help. Harry climbed into bed, lying next to Draco and summoned lube. He had one finger in before Draco could no longer just watch. He spelled his clothes gone and Harry moaned at the sight, lifting his free hand to run down Draco's chest. Draco shivered as he sucked one of his own fingers into his mouth before bringing it down to add to Harry's rim. Harry arched and Draco gasped as his finger slid in easily next to Harry's and he felt the rim loosen.

Draco looked up to Harry questioning and Harry laughed breathlessly, "Your--" he panted, "Your spit. Chemicals."

Draco nodded in understanding, removing his finger and spitting on three before returning, pulling Harry's hand away and pressing three fingers in directly. Harry shouted out in pleasure, grinding against his fingers and grabbing at Draco, "Ready. Ready."

Draco smiled, "Well, that's convenient." he murmured as he retracted his fingers and rolled to hover over Harry. He kissed him deeply as he moved to spread his legs. Harry wrapped his legs around him instantly and used his strength to pull Draco until he fell onto him and they both moaned as their bodies lined up. Harry began to grind up instantly.

Draco chuckled, "Eager, aren't we?" he murmured lowly, only causing Harry to whimper. Draco kissed along Harry's neck, "Patience, Harry. I'm going to have all of you. Every single person will know after today that you. Are. Mine."

As Draco spoke the last word, he entered Harry in a single thrust. Harry shouted and cried in pleasure as Draco pulled out slowly.

Harry clawed at Draco's neck and Draco responded by digging his nails into Harry's hips. Harry moaned when he realized Draco's nails hand elongated into claws and he pulled away to see the fangs. Draco began to move, and every thrust had Harry gasping and moaning, closer and closer to the edge. The pleasure was something he had never felt before and he felt wholly consumed by Draco.

Draco kept up a steady stream of moans and growls as he whispered dirty things to Harry about forever being his.

Harry writhed on the bed as he blabbered in response, "Yes. Yours. Forever. Mmm. Dray, fuck. So close."

At those words Draco ducked down and licked a stripe along Harry's neck before nibbling his ear and whispering, "Ready?"

Harry seemed to understand as he nodded quickly, turning his head to bare his neck at Draco. Draco moaned at Harry's willingness and finally let his teeth sink into Harry's neck. Harry gasped and Draco felt him coming as he sucked hard against his neck. Draco's eyes rolled back at the flavor of Harry and found himself releasing inside of Harry even as his mouth stayed attached to Harry's neck. Draco's only experience with drinking straight from a vein was messy but here, he felt in complete control, licking the wound closed even as he caught every drop of blood. When he finally pulled back, slipping out of Harry in the process, all he wanted to do was stare at the beautiful blissed out man lying below him.

Harry brought a hand up to his neck and traced where Draco had bitten, shivering at the sensation. He brought his hand in front of his face and smiled at the lack of blood, "You did good."

Draco rolled to his side, grinning at Harry, "Felt good. Felt right."

Harry hummed as he rolled to lie against Draco's chest. "Definitely right."

Draco smiled, placing a kiss on Harry's head as he felt the man fall into sleep and he knew his life was going to be better now than it ever could have been without that original vampire bite.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback welcome


End file.
